dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Yeo Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Choi Yeo Jin *'Nombre:' 최여진 / Choi Yeo Jin (Choe Yuh Jin) *'Profesión:' Actriz / Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo Dramas *My Holo Love (Netflix, 2020) *Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) *Jugglers (KBS2, 2017-2018) Cameo *Borg Mom (MBC, 2017) *On the Way to the Airport (KBS2, 2016) *Riders: Catch Tomorrow (EChannel-DramaCube, 2015-2016) *The Lover (Mnet, 2015) *Sensible Love (tvN, 2014) *Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Beloved (JTBC, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS 2012) *I Need Romance (tvN, 2011) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *Dream (SBS, 2009) *My Woman (MBC, 2008) *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *The Invisible Man (KBS, 2006) *Lawyers (MBC, 2005) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Sorry I Love You (KBS, 2004) *Live The Right Way (SBS, 2003) *Love Without Obstacle (KBS, 2002) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle, (SBS, 2016) New Caledonia *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 213 * A Celebrity Living In My House 2 (MBC every1, 2014) *I'm Super Model (SBS, 2013) *Follow Me (FashionN, 2012) *Dancing with the Stars Season 2 (MBC, 2012) *Extreme Survival! Season 2: Racing Queen (XTM, 2011) *Absolute Men: Season 1 (XTM, 2011) *Trend Report Feel: Season 2 (Mnet, 2007) *Happy Sunday: Heroine 6 (KBS, 2006) *Ya Shim Man Man (SBS, 2003) Películas *Deep (2018) *Yong Soon (2017) *My Sister, The Pig Lady (2015) *Boy Director (2008) *Detective Mr. Gong (2006) *The Art of Fighting (2006) *Love In Magic (2005) *Seoul Raiders (2005) Anuncios *'2013:' Lotte Chilsung - Hot Six *'2011:' Bodyguard MW *'2011:' Merrell *'2011:' Comvita *'2009:' Motorola - RAZR LuK *'2007:' Kellogg's Grain Story *Magics *Royal Toto *SK Telecom *Korea Investment Holdings Vídeos Musicales *MC The Max - I Love You (2010) *Brian Joo - My Girl (2009) *Placebo Effect - Love Effect (2006) *Lee Hyun Woo - Don't Stop (2004) *MC The Max - Don't Be Happy (2004) Reconocimientos *'2015' 4th APAN Star Awards: 'Premio al Mejor Vestuario Femenino *'2012 Dancing with the Stars: Season 2 Ganador *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, actriz en Sitcom/Comedia (More Charming by the Day) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Surgeon Bong Dal Hee) *'2001 Supermodel Contest Canada (organizado por Elite and JoongAng Ilbo):' Premio Curiosidades *'Educación:' George Brown College **Hanyang University *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *Choi Yeo Jin nació en Corea, pero después de que sus padres se divorciaron, ellos emigraron a Canadá cuando ella estaba en el primer año de la escuela media. Ella soñaba con ser bailarina, pero tuvo que renunciar a eso después de que su familia pasó por dificultades financieras. *Yeo Jin estudió administración de hotel en la universidad George Brown City. *Debutó en el negocio del espectáculo al ser elegida como la primera en entrar en el Concurso Super Elite Model 2001 Enlaces *Peril (Nate) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Galería Choi Yeo Jin.jpg Choi Yeo Jin2.jpg Choi Yeo Jin3.jpg Choi Yeo Jin4.jpg Choi Yeo Jin5.jpg Choi Yeo Jin6.JPG Choi Yeo Jin7.jpg Choi Yeo Jin8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo